THIS LOVE
by Kari Reira Lufkin
Summary: Es un RxK song fic dedicado a Galy, Shawan Krisvett,Shalimar, Annia, Celen marinaiden,Lucy kuznetzov, suzuko Nekoi, Alexia Kon, damika hiwatari, Angy B. Mizuhara, Hio y más. A quienes les agradesco su apoyo a mis fics. Es una forma de decirles un adios de


Recomendación: Traten de tener de fondo la canción mencionada.

This Love: Maroon 5

_Hola soy Rei Kon, mejor conocido como el Tigre de la BBA. Todos me recuerdan como un chico alivianado, intenso y sobretodo un autentico amante del beyblade. Como de todos es sabido, soy un chico chino que tiene por amigos al señor frío Kai, al simpático Max, al sabelotodo Kenny y... al loco Tyson. ¡Vaya quinteto que hacemos! _

_Pues bien, hace no mucho tiempo a tras he vivido toda una serie de acontecimientos extraños y realmente super intensos que bien podrían enloquecer a cualquiera que no tuviera las agallas a la vez que paciencia para controlar la situación. Ahora soy yo, el que los invita a escuchar la historia de esta canción._

"I was so high I did not recognize  
The fire burning in her eyes  
The chaos that controlled my mind  
Whispered goodbye and she got on a plane  
Never to return again  
But always in my heart…"

No pude reconocer

El fuego ardiente en sus ojos

El caos controlaba mi mente  
ella se despidio y se marcho en avion

Nunca más volvio

Pero se quedo en mi corazón.

_Hacia ya tiempo que ese pensamiento se había alojado en mi cabeza y al parecer no tenía la más mínima intención de marcharse. Intente inútilmente acabar aquel sentimiento con un intenso entrenamiento en beyblade, saliendo con mis amigas como Mao y Salima, tomando cursos de cocina japonesa, francesa y hasta mexicana pero... nada funciono. Comprendía muy a mi pesar que sin quererlo yo también había sucumbido a su encanto; pero también sabía a la perfección que ese era un amor imposible, perjudicial y nocivo._

_De cierta forma, después del último campeonato de beyblade en donde nuevamente Kai no pudo vencer a Tyson, el ruso, al parecer, perdió hasta cierto grado el interés por el beyblade. Dejo de practicar, de reunirse con nosotros, ya nada parecía importarle, nada le satisfacía; se la pasaba simplemente deambulando por las calles, durmiendo en cualquier lugar donde el sueño se apoderaba de el, ni siquiera las provocaciones de algunos novatos a beybatallar lograban surtir efecto en el. Pareciera que, al nunca haber podido vencer a Tyson, el mismo Kai había perdido toda su razón de ser, su vida ya no tenía sentido y todo le daba igual._

_Muchas veces tanto el señor Dickenson como nosotros tratamos de hablar con el, nos preocupaba mucho que estuviera desocupado todo el tiempo, temíamos mucho que a ese paso cayera en malos vicio y negocios turbios; pero Kai no escuchaba razones, nos ignoraba o incluso llegaba a decirnos que éramos una molestia para el. Eso, en particular me dolía mucho._

_El bicolor continuo actuando de esa manera por el lapso de algunas semanas hasta que... fue descubriendo la medicina que llenaría el vació que su "fracaso como beyluchador" había dejado. Como temíamos no se trataba de alguna adicción, ni de vender o cometer actos vandálicos, sin embargo, en lo que el ruso acababa de incursionar era algo tan terrible como lo anterior, sobre todo para mí._

_Cierta noche llegamos a casa de Tyson donde nos reuniríamos para recordar viejos tiempos y convivir un poco, por supuesto que no esperábamos que Hiwatari nos visitará. Estuvimos todos juntos esperando que uno a uno llegarán los miembros del viejo equipo. Claro, yo como siempre puntual fui el primero en llegar, aparte de Tyson que era el anfitrión, después de mí llego el jefe y su nueva y mejorada Dizzi (el malvado ya la tenía muy olvidada), poco después, el chico rubio llego procedente de América trayendo consigo muchos regalitos para sus viejos amigos. El último en llegar fue Daichi, quien había decidido pasar con nosotros algunos días ya que al fin había conseguido llevarse bien con Kinomiya. Ya solo esperábamos la aparición de la dama de testigo de nuestras aventuras, es decir, Hilary. Estuvimos la tarde atascándonos de comida chatarra solo para darle gusto a Tyson, jugamos beyblade, leímos mangas y de hecho hasta criticamos a algunos de nuestros conocidos beyluchadores solo para pasar la tarde. Ya estaba oscureciendo y nos preocupo que la castaña no hubiese llegado aun a la cita, ya que estas reuniones solemos hacerlas con bastante regularidad y ella no había faltado a una sola; llamamos a su casa y dijeron que hacia ya mucho tiempo que había salido de casa, eso nos alarmo más. Estábamos por salir a buscar a Hilary cuando, justo recargados en el portón semiabierto de la casa Kinomiya pudimos divisar las siluetas de dos personas, hombre y mujer, en una situación muy acalorada._

"¡¿Quién esta ahí!" _– pregunto molesto Tyson por la falta de respeto_ _a su propiedad._

_La pareja se separo y aprovechamos para acercarnos y con la poca luz que despedía la luna fuimos dando forma a los rasgos faciales de los amantes. La chica, para sorpresa de todos era nada menos que Hilary; pero más nos sorprendió ver en el chico, aquellos triángulos en el rostro que no dejaron lugar a dudas de quien se trataba... Kai. _

This love has taken its toll on me  
She said Goodbye too many times before  
And her heart is breaking in front of me  
I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore.

_Al darme cuenta de ello el impacto que recibí fue tremendo, sentí que las piernas se me doblaron y toda mi fuerza se fue al caño junto con las ilusiones y esperanzas que había construido alrededor del objeto de mi amor. _

"Emm..." – _la muchacha se acomodo un poco el cabello y la ropa que había sido desalineada_ – "Pues como verán chicos... Kai y yo, estamos juntos" – _fue lo que dijo como si de una gracias se tratara, sin comprender ella lo que aquellas palabras significaban para mi... dolor, mucho dolor._

_Los siguientes días fueron todo un suplicio; tener que soportar las escenitas románticas entre Hilary y Kai cada vez que nos reuníamos en casa de Tyson sin importarles al parecer que nosotros estuviéramos presentes. Ver a la castaña sentarse sobre las piernas de Kai y besarlo con tanta pasión y entrega... ¡La envidiaba! Envidiaba que ella pudiera tomar entre sus dedos los mechones de cabello azulado cada vez que unía sus labios a los de el; envidiaba la manera en que Kai estrechaba entre sus brazos a la chica; envidiaba las palabras que el ruso le dirigía a Hilary, envidiaba poder aspirar el aroma procedente de cuerpo de Kai, el cual solo podía ser percibido por ella. Sufrí, sufrí demasiado cuando el le daba a ella todo lo que anhelaba para mí. Fueron muchas noches de desvelos frente a la ventana de mi habitación donde las penumbras cubrían mi dolor y donde la luna era la una testigo de mi amargo llanto._

_Cierto día en que creí estar solo en casa de Tyson pensando que todos estarían en el concierto de Ming Ming..._

"Hey, Rei!" _– escuche la voz familiar llamar tras mi espalda, de inmediato voltee para ver de quien se trataba, buscando a la persona entre los arbustos del patio de la casa Kinomiya en donde estaba. De entre la espesura de los arbustos de la casa apareció el rostro que aun conservaba los triángulos azules. Mi corazón salto de alegría al saber quien había pronunciado mi nombre._

"!Kai!" – _respondi de inmediato no pudiendo ocultar una enorme sonrisa._

"Necesito pedirte un favor" – _dijo sin muchos rodeos al tiempo que se acercaba a mí._

"Si, claro ¿De que se trata?" – _respondí "yo el ofrecido", todo con tal de agradar al señor de los encantos._

"Quiero que entretengas a Tyson y compañía una vez que vuelva de su concierto. Voy a estar con Hilary y no quiero que esten husmeando" – _dijo pasando de largo aun lado de mi para introducirse a la casa._

_De momento no me di cuenta de que asunto traía Kai entre manos, por lo que mi cabecita inocente divago sin encontrar respuesta alguna, así que le pregunte antes de que cruzara la puerta._

Rei: "Siempre estas con ella, ¿Cuál es el problema?"

_Ante mi interrogativa pude notar la cara de fastidio de Hiwatari, me arrepenti de haberlo hecho, ya que seguramente no se trataba de algo bueno. Kai se dio vuelta sin cambiar de actitud._

Kai: "¿No es obvio? Voy a tener sexo con ella... – _dicho lo último dio media vuelta y continuo con su camino._

_Esas últimas palabras de boca de Kai retumbaron fuertemente en mis oidos... me quede en shock. Me parecía imposible que mi querido Kai fuera a hacerlo con esa niña, quise creer que yo había equivocado todo, que eso no era realmente lo que el ruso había querido decir pero... todo era claro por más que quisiera ocultarlo, el había dicho tener sexo, y todos sabemos lo que esa palabra significa._

I tried my best to feed her appetite  
Keep her coming every night  
So hard to keep her satisfied  
Kept playing love like it was just a game  
Pretending to feel the same  
Then turn around and leave again

_Para cumplir el favor que le había prometido a Kai, escribí una nota para Tyson y los demás, y la pegue en la puerta principal de la casa. Decía: "Exploto una bomba pestilente dentro de la casa y esta infestada de humo, Vayan a casa de Max"_

_Después de dejar la nota me aleje lo más pronto posible de aquel lugar, no podía sacar de mi cabeza las escenas espantosa de Kai y Hilary juntos, sus movimientos, sus gemidos; todo aquello era terriblemente doloroso, creí que no sobreviviría a tal situación, al menos no mi pobre corazón enamorado._

_Pero tuve que acostumbrarme al nuevo estilo de vida de Kai pues, tras esa noche vinieron muchas más, tantas que se volvió costumbre escuchar los reparos de los amantes en la habitación de arriba mientras los demás tratábamos de ver televisión abajo. No se aún como hice para disimular mi dolor y lagrimas ante los demás, porque realmente sufrí mucho por causa del bicolor. _

_Decidí en mi corazón que ya era hora de olvidar el objeto de mi amor que tanto pesar causaba a mi alma, no valía la pena seguir sufriendo por un amor que jamás sucedería y nunca seria correspondido. Pero la culpa no era de Hiwatari, si no mía por haber puesto los ojos en una persona tan distante, tan diferente y tan fría; ¡Imagínense! Kai, enamorado de un muchacho, pero aun, de mí, su compañero de quipo... ¡Jamás sucedería una cosa semejante! Me había ilusionado tontamente de la persona equivocada._

_Seguía yo con mi resolución de olvidar aquellos enormes ojos amatista cuando al parecer, en mi horizonte oscuro y lleno de amargura, una pequeñísima luz titilante empezaba a brillar a mi favor. _

_Cierto día en que me dirigía a la cede de la BBA con el fin de pedirle al señor Dickenson que me enviara de regreso a China, me tope con Kai, quien como de costumbre estaba deambulando por las calles perdiendo el tiempo. Ya sabía yo que, como andaba de enamorado no le gustaba estar mucho en la compañía de sus amigos, bueno, de hecho creo que siempre fue así, pero ahora estaba peor. Así que al verlo venir de frente sobre la acera, opte por darle la vuelta y meterme por otra calle. Iba yo tan ensimismado que continué mi camino sin que la imagen de Kai me perturbara_ _como en otras ocasiones, sorpresivamente escuche su voz llamándome tras mi espalda._

"¿Kai?" _– me extraño escucharlo llamarme, así que me detuve_.

Kai: "¿Qué pasa contigo neko? ¿Ya no saludas a los amigos?" _– pregunto el con su tradicional tono sarcástico al tiempo que se acercaba a mi caminando con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón._

Rei: No es eso Kai, solo que pensé que como no te gusta que te estemos molestando yo...

Kai: Déjate de tonterías- _se emparejo a mi y me incito a seguir caminando._

Rei: ¿Qué raro que no estés con Hillary? No se habrán enojado, ¿O sí? _– le pregunte en son de burla ya que nunca me imagine a Kai en líos de faldas._

Kai: ¡Va, Eso ya se acabo...

Rei: ¡¿Qué! – _me sorprendí y sin querer detuve el paso._

Kai: Se acabo, ya no andamos – _dijo sin dejar de caminar._

_Me apresure a alcanzarlo para seguir preguntando, quería estar bien enterado de todo ya que, esta quizás, era una pequeña señal de esperanza para mi._

Rei: Pero ¿Por qué?... Es decir, se les veía tan unidos, tan enamorados – _quería sacarle toda la verdad. _

Kai: ¡Nunca estuve enamorado de ella! – _dijo con el entre cejo fruncido._

Rei: ¡¿Cómo de que no! _– Exclame_- Si hasta tuvieron relaciones y no una ni dos veces...

Kai: Si. Y eso fue todo – _su rostro decía tales cosas con tal frialdad, que no comprendí que trataba de decir._

Rei: ¿Quieres decir que Hilary no significo para ti, nada más que un objeto con el cual satisfacer tu deseo?- _no podía creer que Kai fuera tan vacío, estaba seguro de que si no la amaba, por lo menos le tenia un poco de afecto_.

Kai: Humm... – _detuvo su paso pero no respondió._

_Me horrorice ante tal actitud de indiferencia. Conocía perfectamente a Hillary, y sabía que ella realmente se había enamorado del ruso. Me dolió mucho saber que Kai solo había jugado con ella._

Rei: ¡¿Cómo te has atrevido Kai! Hillary es nuestra amiga, no una cualquiera... _–le reclame fuertemente pero el me interrumpió._

Kai: ¡Yo no la obligué a nada! Si ella quiso acostarse conmigo fue por su propia voluntad – _respondió molesto para luego suavizar la voz_ – Tranquilo Rei, ninguna mujer vale tanto la pena como para que tu y yo nos molestemos.

Rei: Pero Hillary es nuestra amiga de la infancia ¿Cómo pudiste? – _estaba muy molesto_

Kai: Rei... – _dijo tratando de tranquilizarme al tiempo que posaba una mano sobre mi hombro, lo cual, evidentemente me puso nervioso_ – Ella no esta sufriendo, porque supehacerla muy feliz- _dijo maliciosamente_- Así que no te preocupes tanto por ella. _– retomo su camino y se alejo sin siquiera esperarme._

_Pero con el paso de los días me di cuenta de que aquello no había sido cierto pues, Hillary no pudo sobreponerse a su rompimiento con Kai por lo que se mudo de ciudad. _¡Pobre amiga mía!_ Me dolio mucho verla sufrir._

_Pasaron tantas cosas que hasta mi viaje a China olvide. Eso o tal vez fue que, mi tonto corazón volvió a traicionarme, pues, sabiendo que Kai era nuevamente libre renació en mi el amor que sentía por el desde hacia ya tanto tiempo._

_Al cabo de un par de semanas después de que Hillary se fue, las cosas volvieron a la normalidad. Incluso Kai de vez en cuando tomaba a Dranzer y jugaba un poco con el, sin embargo continuaban sus constantes salidas a lugares desconocidos. Pero yo era tan tonto como para no darme cuenta de las cosas, pues con las ilusiones en mi cabeza y con mi corazón agitado cada vez que el ruso se me acercaba, solo me daba cuenta de cuan buena relación teníamos el y yo, claro, como amigos, pero al fin y al cabo sabía que si con alguien congeniaba bien Kai, era conmigo._

_Todo estaba tan bien que incluso consideré seriamente declararle mi amor. Sería ese mismo día al anochecer, cuando el volviera de sus andanzas en quien sabe donde. Estaba muy temeroso aguardándolo sentado frente al estanque del patio, sudaba a raudales y pasaba una y otra vez las manos sobre mi cabello negro alborotándolo más, de vez en cuando me asomaba al estanque que me servia de espejo para ver si estaba presentable. Era un momento muy importante y quería lucir bien. Pronto escuche ruidos procedentes de la puerta de entrada, "Seguramente Kai ya llego" me dije a mismismo, contento pero muy nervioso de verlo, espere a que apareciera. Cual sería mi sorpresa cuando lo alcanza a divisar entre la penumbra... _

Kai: ¡Rei!... _– se sorprendió al verme_ - ¿Qué haces a estas horas aquí?

Rei: Bueno yo te estaba esperando para... _– me abstuve de continuar cuando con mis ojos felinos fueron distinguiendo a la persona que lo estaba acompañando_ - ¿Ming Ming?

Ming Ming: ¡Hola Rei! – _saludo como siempre pero con el rubor en sus mejillas, sabia que ella no me esperaba ver como yo tampoco a ella._

Kai: Ah... pues, ella es mi nueva novia.

This love has taken its toll on me  
She said Goodbye too many times before  
And her heart is breaking in front of me  
I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore

_Nuevamente había vuelto a caer en su trampa y sin más remedio volví a llorar al enterarme de que, así como había llevado su relación con Hilary lo estaba haciendo con Ming Ming. No salían de los hoteles y a causa de ello la popularidad de la cantante se estaba yendo a pique gracias a su adicción a Kai. No se si a ella también la cortaría, o ella a el, como quiera que fuese el caso es que ese "romance" también se acabo. _

_Pero no fue el último, las parejas del ruso fueron y vinieron en el transcurso de los meses, sólo para mencionar a algunos de sus logros fueron: Julia, Emily, la reina y hasta ¡mi amiga Mao, con quien se supone no se llevaba bie;, también llegaron unas chicas a las cuales yo conocí, incluso había ocasiones en que cada semana nos traía a una nueva conquista, todas con la misma particularidad... una relación basada solo en el sexo._

_A veces sentía que la casa era demasiado pequeña, de vez en cuando sentía que el aire me faltaba, así que varias veces a mitad de la noche me levantaba de mi lecho y salía a la terraza con el fin de aspirar aire fresco. Contemplaba con tristeza la blanca luna que se alzaba sobre mi cabeza, la veía tan cerca y tan lejos, justo como mi amor. No pocas veces ella había sida la única testigo de mi sufrir. Sabia perfectamente cual era la causa de mi enfermedad, pero me negaba a conservar aquel sentimiento que me amargaba por dentro, no era bueno sentir eso, al menos no por Hiwatari. Su amistad era para mí como una misión kamikase, cuyo único final era mi propia destrucción. Apenas conseguía acercarme a el después de que hubiera tronado con su última novia cuando ya estaba haciendo el amor con otra, hundiéndome con ella nuevamente la daga en el corazón de neko._

_Pero Kai estaba imparable así como impredecible. Cierto día en que todos estábamos reunidos en una comida en casa de Takao, cuando apareció a la cita la razón de mi sufrir. Estaba realmente muy apuesto aquel día, se había acicalado cuidadosamente, llevaba puesta una camisa muy ajustada dejando ver que, aunque ya no practicaba beyblade aun conservaba aquel cuerpo atletico. Paso una mano y se recargo sobre el marco de la puerta al tiempo que cruzaba los brazos y una cabecita se asomaba por detrás de el. Era nada más y nada menos que su antiguo rival... Brooklyn. Sentí mi alma descansar al notar que no había traído a su nueva novia, "Al menos podré comer en paz" me dije volviendo la vista a mis alimentos cuando increíblemente escuche decir de los labios de Kai..._

Kai: Brooklyn y yo... andamos

_¡No lo podia creer! Kai, el mujeriego adicto al sexo... ¿con un chico? Era una cosa de locos. No lo soporte más y sin decir palabra me levante de mi asiento y Salí de inmediato de ahí ante la mirada de asombro de los recién llegados y de los demás comensales._

"¡Kai es un estupido!" _repetía una y otra vez de camino a cualquier lugar, lo único importante era respirar fuera del alcance del ruso. No soportaba tenerlo frente a mí como si nada pasará y sin importarle lo que los demás sentíamos. _"¡¿Se estaba burlando de nosotros o qué!_" continuaba vociferando lleno de rabia por tener que soportar todas sus aventuras. Es decir, aunque para mi desdicha era la persona a la que más amaba, era la que más daño me había causado y no estaba dispuesto a continuar tropezando con la misma piedra._

_Toda la tarde me la pase fuera de casa, estuve en el parque dando de comer a las palomas, me distraje un poco jugando beyblade con los niños del vecindario, incluso me dormí un rato sobre el césped verde que crece al lado del río que atraviesa la ciudad. Cuando comenzó a oscurecer decidí volver con Takao y los demás, estaba más que seguro que, a esa hora, Kai y Brooklyn ya seguramente estaban buscando una habitación en cualquier hotel de la ciudad para pasar una noche de pasión juntos. La sola evocación en mi cabeza de aquel acto entre ellos dos me hacía sentir un nudo amargo en la garganta, mientras mis ojos secos de tanto llorar intentaban regalarle por última vez, un lagrima en memoria del amor que había enterrado vivo en mi corazón._

_Caminaba cabizbajo por las calles de la ciudad, sin sentir el frió de la noche, solo andando casi por inercia a mi ya tan rutinario destino, lo único que quería era meterme a la cama y recostar mi cabeza para lanzarme a los brazos de Morfeo con el único objeto de dejar de sentir el dolor que causa el desamor. Pero por aquellas cosas inexplicables del destino fue que, para ahorrar pasos decidí cortar camino y tomar aquel callejón que estaba justo entre una discoteca y la cede de la BBA. Estaba saliendo del callejón oscuro cuando a no muy lejos de distancia vi que salía corriendo de aquel lugar una figura varonil conocida, de cabellos azul bicolor, tez blanca y la bufanda blanca en su mano. Sí, era Kai pero... lloraba._

I'll fix these broken things  
Repair your broken wings  
And make sure everything's alright  
My pressure on your hips  
Sinking my fingertips  
Into every inch of you  
Cause I know that's what you want me to do

_Me sorprendi ante aquella escena, _"¿Kai... llorando!No puedo creerlo!"_Inconcebible siquiera pensar que la maquina del amor Hiwatari estuviera diseñada para de vez en cuando llorar. "_!Kai_!" lo llame y corrí tras el. El al escuchar su nombre se detuvo por un momento y me voteo a ver, pero encontré en su mirada cierta hostilidad, frunció el entre cejo y continuo con su camino. Preferí dejarlo solo, después de todo el siempre había dicho que éramos para el solo una molestia, recordar esas palabras me dolía mucho, pero me hacía poner los pies sobre la tierra._

"!Rei!" – _escuche una voz llamarme. Era Brocklyn que salia corriendo del mismo lugar como lo acababa hacer Kai. El chico de cabellos de fuego se acerco hasta donde yo estaba, había cierta preocupación un su rostro._

Rei: ¿Broocklyn? – _realmente no me sorprendió verlo en el mismo lugar que el ruso._

Broocklyn: Rei... ¿No viste pasar a Kai?

Rei: Sí, salio hace un momento, parecía llevar mucha prisa – _trataba de disfrazar mis celos._

Broocklyn: ¿Hablaste con el?

Rei: No.

Broocklyn: humm… - _suspiro con tristeza el ex BEGA mientras miraba fijamente la calle_ _en la cual hacía poco había desaparecido la figura que buscaba._

Rei: ¿Paso… algo malo? – _pregunte tratando de ser cauteloso, pero con profundo interés._

Broocklyn: Te lo contaré...

_Y efectivamente, me lo conto, pero para ello me invito a tomar una taza de café en el restaurante de la BBA..._

Broockly: Siento mucho que por mi causa te haya desilusionado Kai – _sorbio de su taza._

Rei: No comprendo.

Broocklyn: Hum – _deposito la tacita blanca sobre la mesa_ – Sé que tu y Kai son muy buenos amigos. Y note tu evidente molestia en casa de Kinomiya cuando Kai dijo que andábamos.

Rei: Eh... – _en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me puse muy nervioso, si Broocklyn lo había notado, de seguro los chicos y el mismo Kai ya sabían lo que yo había tratado de ocultar todo este tiempo._

Broocklyn: No pongas esa cara –_ sonrió_ – Te comprendo...

Rei: ... _-¿Qué? ¿Cómo podía el siquiera tener idea de lo que había pasado estos últimos meses viendo a Kai con tantas personas? –_

Broocklyn: Supongo que no es nada fácil que uno de tus mejores amigos de buenas a primeras llegue y te diga: "Sabes, tengo novio",- _se escuchaba sarcástico_- pero no debes tomarlo así, Kai sigue siendo el amigo de siempre, eso no cambia en nada – _dijo confirmándome que no tenía ni la más mínima idea del porque de mi reacción en casa de Kinomiya._

Rei: Yo estimo mucho a Kai independientemente de con quien ande. Eso no es lo que me interesa saber ¿Por qué salio corriendo de aquí Kai? _– fui directo al grano._

Broockly: Tranquilo hombre, para allá voy _– pauso por unos segundos_ – Veras, fui yo quien le pidio a Kai que anduvieramos juntos, como pareja...

_¿Qué? Entonces, esta vez Hiwatari no había iniciado todo..._

Broocklyn: El después de pensarlo un par de días me dijo que lo intentaría, porque el nunca antes había andado con un chico. Yo le agradecí mucho el que me diera una oportunidad. Eso fue hace una semana, pero veo que hasta apenas hoy se armo de valor para decírselo a sus amigos. El caso es que, le propuse que tuviéramos intimidad, pero el me dijo que no sabía como hacerlo con un chico, así que me ofrecí a enseñarle como. Esta sería la noche de mis sueños, pero hay algo que hice, no sé qué pero... de repente salio corriendo de mí...

Rei: ¡Lo lastimaste! – _Grite indignado de solo imaginar que ese depravado le hubiese hecho algo espantoso a Kai _- ¡Por eso el estaba llorando! – _me levante de golpe._

Broocklyn: ¡¿Estaba llorando! – _se sorprendió de escuchar aquello_ – Rei, yo te juro que no le hice nada que pudiera herirlo, es solo que yo creo que el guarda...

_Pero yo no escuchaba nada, estaba solo pensando en el dolor que estaba pasando mi amigo. Sali en su busca._ "!Cómo pude ser tan duro como para no darme cuenta de que Kai es tan frágil como cualquier otro!" Es solo un ser humano, no una maquina como antes lo había creído.

Cuando encontré a Kai en su habitación en casa de Takao, el se mostró reacio a platicarme lo que había pasado. Me sente justo a su lado, sobre la cama, no pude evitar sentir compasión por el y por un impulso traicionero lleve mi brazo hasta rodearlo por los hombros. Por supuesto que el se asombro y me miro extrañado. Tener su rostro hermoso tan cerca del mío me puso muy nervioso, podía visualizar todos aquellos detalles que de lejos quedan desapercibidos y que, ahora, estando tan cerca lo hacían aun más encantador. Pude sentir su respiración en mi rostro. Pero sabía de sobra que aquello no podía continuar así. Yo lo había buscado para una cosa y eso es lo que haría.

Rei: Siempre cuentas conmigo para lo que sea – _le dije de todo corazón. Me levante y me encamine hacia la puerta._

Kai: ¡Rei! – _me llamo con su angelical voz y me gire para saber lo que quería_ – Gracias por todo – _fue lo único que me dijo antes de que yo saliera de ahí_.

Pasaron untar de días en los cuales pude darme cuenta de que el ruso se había distanciado de mi, no entendía que era lo que había pasado, había creído que estábamos bien. No le tome importancia al asunto, después de todo... así era Kai.

Con la mente puesta en que seguramente Kai estaría a las puertas de una nueva conquista que agregar su lista de amantes, no le preste mucha atención al comportamiento del bicolor; al contrario, con mucho gusto me di cuenta de que ya no me molestaba tanto el hecho de que Kai estuviera con otra persona. Al fin, mis esfuerzos por olvidarme del Hiwatari estaban dando fruto. De pronto sentía que me había deshecho de una pesada carga, incluso estaba un poco más animoso y alegre; pero me duro poco el gusto porque pronto un nuevo dilema apareció en mi camino...

Cierto día en que acudimos a las instalaciones de la BBA para hablar con el señor Dickenson sobre los preparativos del próximo campeonato de beyblade aprovechamos la estancia para retarnos entre nosotros a un juego de blade. Tyson practicaría con Daichi y yo con Max. Estabamos a punto de comenzar cuando, sorpresivamente hizo acto de presencia el señor Kai Hiwatari. Bueno, nos extraño mucho porque el ya no solía presentarse a una practica de blade.

Se acerco desde lo lejos y contemplando que estabamos a punto de iniciar una beybatalla tomo de tras de su espalda a Danzar y, empuñandolo frente a mí, me reto a un duelo.

"Un momento Kai" –replico el rubio- "Rei batallara conmigo"

"¿Estas listo, Rei?" – me dijo sin prestarle la más mínima atención a Max. Yo sin saber que hacer, voltee a ver a Mizuhara para encontrar una respuesta.

"!Va!" – Exclamó el chico Americano en tono de resignación – "Supongo que puedo esperar otro turno" - luego se sentó en el suelo para acomodarse y observar la beybatalla que estaba a punto de empezar.

Comenzó mi encuentro con Kai y su Drazer, la batalla no duro mucho pero si fue muy intensa, tanto que los demás beyluchadores que se encontraban por ahí, incluyendo a Tyson, dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para ver nuestro encuentro. Para no hacerles es cuento grande les contaré que Driger y yo terminamos mordiendo el polvo para no variar; la verdad no me molesto, al contrario, me dio gusto saber que mi amigo Kai aun mantenía el toque.

"Me volviste a ganar"- le dije sonriendo al ruso. Pero me sorprendí al ver en su rostro un gesto de molestia mientras contemplaba a Dranzer entre sus dedos – "¿Qué pasa?" – pregunte extrañado.

"humm... Me falta practicar" – respondió.

"! Pero si me ganaste!" – exclame, realmente yo no le veía el mayor problema al asunto.

"Solo fue por casualidad. En realidad, haz mejorado bastante" – contesto dándose media vuelta y retirándose tan rápido como había llegado, dejándome totalmente confundido.

"¿Qué le pasa?" – pensé en voz alta

"Yo te puedo decir lo que pasa" – me dijo Max acercándose a mí de manera sospechosa.

"No te entiendo. ¿Qué quieres decir?" – me eche hacia a tras al ver al rubio tan cerca de mí.

La mirada azulina se opaco un poco y las cejas contristaron un poco aquel blanco rostro. Aquellas actitudes de parte de Max me perturbaron aun más.

"Vamos Max, dime qué ocurre" – insistí.

"!Ay, Rei!" – suspiro de modo lastimoso – "Pobre de ti amigo"

"¿Pobre de mí, ¿Por qué?" – no comprendía absolutamente nada.

"Eres muy inocente, por eso no te has dado cuenta de nada. Supongo que esa es la razón" – decia más para sí mismo que para explicarme a mi.

"!Basta Max, Me vas a decir qué esta pasando de una Buena vez, o mejor me voy a averiguarlo yo solo" – dije molesto porque ya me había puesto los pelos de punta con tantas intrigas.

"Va tras de ti" – respondió como en un susurro.

"¿Qué?" - (aparece la gota)

"Qué Kai tiene un Nuevo objetivo, y ese eres tu" – dijo seriamente.

"Ahhh..." – me quede por unos minutos estupefacto "Kai vendría... ¿por mí?" ¡Eso era imposible! – "No Max, estas equivocado. Eso no es posible" – respondí un poco nervioso.

"¿Por qué otra cosa crees que ha estado tan atento contigo? ¿Crees que por amor al beyblade ha vuelto a practicarlo? ¡Claro que no! Solo lo hace por ti" – decía con tal convencimiento que me hizo dudar con respecto a mi propia opinión.

Después de lo que Max me había contado, yo no podía sacarme de la cabeza esa idea, es decir, ahora me resultaba sumamente raro que YO fuera el siguiente objetivo de Kai; después de todo ya me había hecho a la idea de que éramos y seríamos para siempre amigos pero, con esta nueva situación, nuevamente las cosas se complicaban.

Pero en vez de que Takao me sacara esas ideas de la cabeza, el y el resto del grupo me convencieron de que lo que me había dicho Max, no era más que la verdad...

"Kai esta por atacar Rei" Me advirtió el moreno Kinomiya.

Apartir de entonces me la pasaba todo el día con aquellos nervios en el pecho que no me dejaban respirar con tranquilidad, solo de pensar en que era cuestión de tiempo que Kai me dijera lo que me tenía que decir, se me revolvía el estomago de la emoción.

Tenía mucho miedo de que aquello sucediera porque, yo ya no estaba seguro de qué responder. Es decir, me quedaba claro que todas aquellas emociones que me esforcé por esconder habían reaparecido nuevamente y con más fuerza a raíz de que supe que Kai andaba tras de mí, pero, el dilema que no me dejaba tranquilo era la siguiente cuestión... ¿Debía aceptar a Kai, sabiendo que en sus innumerables idilios anteriores solo había basado su relación en sexo y no en amor? Porque si de algo estaba yo seguro era que amaba a Kai más que a nada en la vida pero, ¿Me amaría el a mí?

Después de tanto suspenso, la ocasión llego...

Eran aproximadamente las dos de la mañana cuando el insomnio me llevo nuevamente al estanque de la casa de Takao. Me senté justo a la orilla, me quite las pantuflas y metí con cuidado ambos pies solo hasta que el agua cubriera mis tobillos. Se sentía tan bien el agua fresca calmando el calor veraniego del aire. Permanecí un rato ahí solo, contemplando la luna nueva que se alzaba esplendorosa en medio del cielo oscuro tupido de estrellas.

"La noche es hermosa" – se escucho una voz procedente de los arbustos. Era Kai.

"Es tarde para llegar a casa ¿no crees?" – pregunte en forma de reprimenda porque el bicolor se había desaparecido todo el día.

"Si, bueno, también es tarde para estar despierto" – contesto con una ligera sonrisa al tiempo que se sentaba un par de metros más allá de donde yo estaba.

_ This love has taken its toll on me  
She said Goodbye too many times before  
And her heart is breaking in front of me  
I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore_

Continuara…

**Dedicado a:**

Mi buena amiga Galy, gracias porque nunca faltaron tus reviews en mis fics.

Shawan Krisvett, amiga, gracias por tu apoyo.

Damita Hiwatari

Alexia Kon

Lucy Kuznetzov

Celen Marinaiden

Susuko Nekoi

Shalimar y Annia

Angy B. Mizuhara

Hio

En el proximo cap subo los demas agradecimientos y dedicatorias.

Oops! Mil perdones por el retraso, se supone que debi subir esta historia hace tiempo pues se lo prometi a unas ciber amigas pero pues, ya ven. Es asunto es que aquí esta el song fic al fin. Se supone que sería un one shot pero al paso que voy me voy a tradar otro año así que preferí subirlo en dos partes. Pues, trate de basarlo en la historia de la canción, pero no quedo muy acorde. De cualquier forma espero les haya gustado y pues, esperen tal vez no tan pronto la parte final. Bye, bye, por fa dejen muchas reviews ya que este es uno de mis u´ltimos fics yaoi por un largo tiempo.


End file.
